Révolutionnaire Universes
The Révolutionnaire Universes are a collection of universes stemming from the events of the French Revolution and the resulting wars. Universes Révolutionnaire-1 In this universe, instead of using the army to try to crush the Sans-culotte movement, King Louis XVI turned to the National Assembly, who approached the matter democratically and ended the violence in a peaceful manner. This defined the spirit of the revolution, and soon radicalists like the Jacobin party quietly disappeared from the history books. The success of the Glorious Revolution in England, the American Revolution in the American colonies and now the latest revolt in France had a dominoe effect across Europe, toppling tyrants, kings and emperors in what would come to be known as "the dawn of true democracy." Révolutionnaire-2 After Napoleon was killed in his Egyptian campaign during the Battle of the Nile, the tide of the revolution began to turn against the French. Soon, the republic was crushed and the revolution was over. However, the desperate Jacobins managed to assassinate most of Louis XVI's heirs, leading to a great deal of confusion over who should rule the nation. Great Britain ended up installing a puppet government, destroying one of their greatest historical rivals and leading to their dramatic rise in power on the world stage. As a result, Spain and Britain began a battle for world supremacy. Révolutionnaire-3 In this version of history, Lord Selkirk failed to alert the British to the presence of the French fleet until it was too late. Napoleon launched a land invasion of England and destroyed one of the greatest powers in the world. He proceeded to achieve an overwhelming naval and land-based victory over the rest of Europe, establishing the Nova Roman Consulate of France. Afterwards, he proceeded to conquer the American colonies and marched into Asia in an attempt to claim control of the entire world. However, this attempt failed, nearly resulting in defeat by the combined forces of Russia, the Ottoman Empire and the United States of America. Despite this disaster, the Consulate remained strong, and Napoleon's greatest legacy would be the creation of the "Pentagon of Power", the balance of power between the five nations which would be the most powerful countries on Earth. These nations were the Nova Roman Consulate of France, the United States of America, the Russian Tsardom, the Ottoman Empire and the Qing Dynasty of China. Révolutionnaire-4 The Battle of Waterloo led to Napoleon's victory and the return of the French Empire. This time, Napoleon was able to defeat his continental enemies, then rebuilt his navy for a prolonged assault on Great Britain, referred to as the "Great Stalemate." Napoleon managed to break the impasse after three months and stormed London, ending the Napoleonic Wars. Though he died soon afterwards, his brother Jerome held the empire together and ensured it's longevity. The French Empire ruled all of Europe and held onto it's power up to the present day. However, in 1924, inspired by the example of the United States of America and the Provinces and Territories of Canada, the citizens revolted in favour of a democracy. This democracy still stands, with the title of "emperor" being relegated to a ceremonial role. Category:Articles by User:TheReturnOfTheKing